


The Ballet

by StutteryPrince



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: i had to post this here because it was too long to post straight to tumblr, you're welcome to enjoy it as well @ people who don't know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Roasted Chestnut is dressed in his suit, walking down the sidewalk as he adjusts his cufflinks. His hair is tied back with a green ribbon rather than its usual brown, matching his bowtie.He enters the passcode on Piroulines big gate and steps inside when it opens, trying not to seem like he was rushing up the walkway and bounding up the stairs. He’s just worried about being late is all.Tonight’s the night, after all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey, strangers who don't know what this is! If you're interested in this, check out this!:  
> https://ask-funnel-cake-cookie.tumblr.com

Roasted Chestnut clears his throat as he knocks on the door of Piroulines mansion, dusting off his red suit and bouncing on his toes in an effort to shake the nerves still attempting to plague him. He smiles when Pan de Muerto opens it, but the well-dressed spirit is less than thrilled to see him. They hide it, however, behind a kind smile and float aside so Roasted Chestnut can step inside.

“She’s still getting ready upstairs. Please take a seat here in the foyer while I fetch her.”

Roasted Chestnut nods shakily, a bit off-put by the hostile air about Pan de Muerto, but he takes a seat and waits. He pulls a shiny gold pocket watch from his pocket and checks the time, tucking it away and checking his watch, before finally checking his phone for the time. His leg bounces as he mentally scolds himself with a sigh, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

“Calm. down., Roast.ed. You. won’t. be. late. Eve.ry.thing’s. fine.”

“Presenting Miss Dog Biscuit."

“I told youse not to do that!”

Pan de Muertos laughter and footsteps carry on behind him and Roasted Chestnut stands, eyes widening when he sees her. Dog Biscuit is dressed in a sparkling, sleeveless, short and wavy dress that extends around the back with a bow tied around the waist, right above where her tail comes out the back. Her hair is brushed and combed neatly, pinned back with a dog bone barrette. Hell, if it weren’t for the red spiked collar, Roasted Chestnut is certain he wouldn’t be able to tell he’s even looking at her.

She reaches the bottom of the stairs and, for a moment, they simply stare at each other. There isn't a single word passed between them as their eyes flicker between being locked and the outfit the other is wearing.

“I...thought youse was gonna wear green to dis, like you always do, so I…” She trails off, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“No. no! It’s. al.right! You. look. ver.y. nice., your. dress. is. cute.” He gestures to his own suit, bashful.  _ “I. _ thought.  _ you. _ were. go.ing. to. wear. red."

The two of them share another moment of silence before they start laughing laugh gently, smiling as the awkwardness fades away. Roasted Chestnut bows and holds out his arm and Dog Biscuit rolls her eyes, but she loops her arm through his regardless. She waves goodbye to Pan as the two of them start to walk out the door and Pan waves by back, pointing to Roasted Chestnut and dragging a finger across their neck.

"Would you stop?" Dog Biscuit whispers, smiling.

"When I'm  _ dead." _

Dog Biscuit gestures and Pan laughs once more, closing the door behind them. They walk towards the gate quietly, but once they step passed it, Dog Biscuit clears her throat to get his attention.

"So...what're your plans for gettin' dere?"

"Ei.ther. walk.ing. or. rid.ing. the. winds." A pleasantly chilly draft passes over the both of them. "If. you. wish."

Dog Biscuit snorts and leans her elbow on his shoulder, poking his chest.

"I'm gonna be honest with ya, Roasty, those are garbage ideas."

She snickers when he pouts.

"Luckily! I have a solution." 

She digs about in her purse before she produces two shiny, dark bronze tickets. She hands one to him and he examines it for a second before he realizes what he's holding. His mouth falls open and he flips it over and over in his hands, laughing in disbelief as he looks between her and the ticket.

"This-These are…"

"Consider it a little thank you. I know how much you've always wanted to ride the damn thing."

"You-YOU-"

"Sorry, nutcracker, can't hear you over how amazing I am-WHOA!"

Roasted Chestnut snatches her up in a tight hug, swinging her around and laughing. He's yelling something the lines of  _ "YOU REMEMBERED! YOU REMEMBERED!" _ in Swedish and, even though she can't understand, it fills her with joy all the same. She laughs herself before she pats his arm and he sets her down, still excited beyond belief. She nudges him, waving her ticket expectantly, and he nods rapidly, practically vibrating.

They both raise their tickets into the air and whistle a small tune together, smiling at each other.

_ "I've got a place to go and I'll give you the address! Come on down and let me board the Chugga Chugga Choco Express!" _

The tickets catch fire and disappear into the night air. Roasted Chestnut continues to bounce on place, squealing when a train whistle sounds far in the distance. They both jump back when train tracks magically form under their feet and peer down the street, spying a light in the distance. Roasted Chestnuts excitement becomes contagious the closer the light gets and they both can't help grinning when the same train whistle bellows out.

They both back up further as the train slows down and screeches to a halt in front of them, the door on the locomotive sliding open. A cookie wearing a suit jacket and a long skirt steps out, deer hooves clicking against the pavement as they adjust the conductor's hat nestled between their long rectangular horns. They chuckle and smoke comes puffing out of their horns, the cookie smiling. 

"Where are y'all off to tonight?"

"The. White. Swan. Con.cert. Hall., miss!"

She regards the two of them with a gentle nod before she walks down and pulls open a door on one of the passenger cars.

"Welcome aboard the Chugga Chugga Choco Express."

They both thank her as they hurry inside, Roasted Chestnut taking a second to marvel at the interior as Dog Biscuit pulls them to a seat with a table. Reds, browns, and golds surround them in gorgeous velvet and beautiful metal and wood work, the roof of the car made up like that of a whimsical painting of a starry night above a city. It takes Dog Biscuit pushing on his shoulders to make him realize he needs to sit down, but even as he plops himself down in the booth, Roasted Chestnut can't seem to take his eyes off his surroundings.

"It's. so. much. more. beau.ti.ful. than. I. ev.er. im.a.gined…"

"Yeah…"

She looks around herself before she focuses on him. By the Millennial Tree, that's the most excited she's ever seen him. He looks like a kid in a candy store as he tries to look at any and everything, even going as far as tracing the pattern on the table with his finger. His key turns rapidly as he tries his best to commit everything he's seeing to memory.

She rests her cheek on her fist as she rolls her eyes, smiling almost fondly. 

"It sure is somethin', ain't it?"

The train suddenly lurches, taking off at an impossible speed for it being stopped only mere seconds ago. A few other passengers shout in surprise, but neither Dog Biscuit nor Roasted Chestnut seem bothered, simply relaxing as they settle into the ride. High speed chases in a hazardous clown car will make you used to some things.

The door opens again and in steps the horned cookie in the hat. She reaches over and takes a microphone off the wall, pressing a button on it and raising it up closer to her mouth.

"Next stop, White Swan Concert Hall. I repeat, next stop, White Swan Concert Hall. If you need anything at all, my dear passengers, just call for Kit Kat and I'll be right over."

She shoots the car a wink before hanging up the microphone and stepping back across the cars back into the locomotive. Dog Biscuit and Roasted Chestnut both lean back into their seats, Dog Biscuit tapping away at her phone while Roasted Chestnut stares out the window dreamily. They both jump when someone taps their table with a pen, looking up to see Kit Kat standing in front of their table with a notepad. They squints as they look between her and the two car doors, pointing at the one she exited through and the one she  _ apparently _ came through with confused glances at one another.

“Can I get y’all anything?” She asks, amusement in her voice.

“Oh-um-” Dog Biscuit looks at Roasted Chestnut who shrugs. “How about...one hot chocolate and one spiked eggnog?”

Kit Kat snickers, but surprisingly doesn’t write anything down.

“The Chugga Chugga Choco Express isn't a Christmas themed train, baby. You can order real drinks.”

Dog Biscuit blushes, a bit embarrassed, but her tail does start wagging.

“A cherry soda on the rocks and….” Roasted Chestnut doesn’t say anything. “And a spiked eggnog- _ wow, _ didn't expect youse to actually want dat."

Roasted Chestnut smiles and shrugs. "I'm. full. of. sur.pris.es."

Kit Kat covers her smile with her notepad before she writes down the orders and disappears through the door once more. A few seconds pass, honestly only about  _ thirty _ or so, before she walks by again and sets their drinks down wordlessly, coming from the opposite way she left. They watch her walk through the car door with wide eyes, delightfully confused and full of frightened intrigue. 

“She’s weird,” Dog Biscuit says, grabbing her glass. “Dog Biscuit can see why you like’er so much.”

Roasted Chestnut chokes into his mug as he tries not to chuckle, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he sneers at her.

“Is. that. be.cause. I. lead. the. freak. show? Huh? Is. that. why?"

Dog Biscuit giggles, hiding behind her glass.

_ “Maybe-” _

“Oh., you. think. you’re. so.  _ cheek.y-” _

The two of them laugh together as they sip their drinks, any uncomfortable feelings having been left on the doorstep of the mansion. They eventually both finish their drinks and quiet down, both electing to stare outside the window and watch as the world whizzes by at a speed that makes everything blur and melt together as they go. An intercom buzzes to life above them and from it comes Kit Kats voice, which is strange considering she isn't at the wall microphone.

“Coming up in the next few seconds is the White Swan Concert Hall. I repeat, coming up in the next few seconds is the White Swan Concert Hall. If this is your stop, then please get ready for your departure from the train.”

Dog Biscuit listens to the intercom cut offline before she puts her phone away.

"Dat's us, pretty boy."

"Pre.cise.ly~!"

He's excited all over again as the train slows to a stop, standing up and stepping out into the isle. He holds his hand out to her, smiling once again.

"Shall. we?"

Dog Biscuit snorts and takes his hand, letting him pull her from the seat and guide her out of the train car.

"Watch your step," Kit Kat warns, holding the door open.

Roasted Chestnut hops down first, holding Dog Biscuits hand as she carefully steps down into the sidewalk. Kit Kat lets the door close and moves back to the locomotive, half way climbing inside.

"Y'all have a nice night, now. And be good!"

They both wave and thank her as she climbs inside completely, backing up and bracing against each other as the train pulls off at a terrifying speed. The scent of chocolate and smoke is attached to their clothes and laced into the air and the two of them grin as they watch the train go before turning to the gorgeous building before them. They quickly adjust what the wind ruffled up before moving toward the ticket taker out front, who looks at them both with a hint of disdain.

"Tickets?" 

Roasted Chestnut reaches inside his suit and retrieves the two backstage passes, showing them with pride. The ticket taker eyes widen and they almost seem impressed, nodding as they open the door for them. 

“Right on time, you two. The show begins in just a few minutes.”

Roasted Chestnut gives them a small thank you in Swedish as he gestures Dog Biscuit inside, tucking the passes back into his suit pocket.

"Oh damn."

"Hm?"

"Dog Biscuit was expectin' somethin'... _ bigger _ . Though in my defense, I ain’t ever been in a fancy pants theater like dis before.”

Roasted Chestnut titters under his breath as he leads her down the aisle. A few of the cookies in the seats recognize them and they give small waves to them as they walk, even pausing to take a picture with an excited child, but when the lights start to dim, they panic. They deliver quick goodbyes before Roasted Chestnut grabs her hand and jogs down the aisle to the very front. 

“We get seats all the way up here?”

“Yes., yes., now. sit!” He points to the stage. “The. show. is. start.ing.”

Dog Biscuit hastily plants herself into the seat next to him and they both take a second to turn their phones off before turning their attention to the soft music and the spotlight that illuminates the stage. A dancer is underneath it, dressed in a frilly pink tutu and a crown.

“Hello, lovely patrons and welcome to our show. The story you are about to witness is a tale of  _ love-”  _ Their spotlight turns pink. 

Another spotlight turns on, blue this time, to reveal another dancer, dressed in a knee length white and blue dress.

_ “Secrets-” _

A red spotlight cuts on the first dancers other side, showing another dancer dressed up like a toy soldier patterned nutcracker.

“And  _ war.” _

Dog Biscuit nudges Roasted Chestnut and points at the nutcracker.

“Looks just like ya,” she whispers, snickering.

“Oh.,  _ ha.ha.” _

She doesn’t see the uncomfortable look that flashes across his face.

“We ask that you turn off all phones and, should your children get fussy, that you take them out of the hall so as not to interrupt the magic happening upon this stage,” the first dancer requests.

“Loud noises such as cannon fire and gunshots shall be present throughout the show. If that will be a problem, please exit the hall at this time,” the nutcracker asks, patting at their sword.

“Cannons? Gunshots?” Dog Biscuit smirks as she raises a brow in interest. “Alright,  _ now _ I’m interested.”

Roasted Chestnut can’t help but smirk at her, rolling his eyes.

“Now, dear patrons, we present to you a tale you are certain to be familiar with…” the dancer in blue begins.

“Please enjoy our presentation of The Nutcracker,” they say together, lights fading away and leaving the audience in pitch darkness.

Slowly, the lights come back up and finally reveal the set to the crowd, pulling a gasp from even Dog Biscuit as they gaze upon. It’s a living room of some kind, with a fireplace and a sizable Christmas tree in the back, presents upon presents stuffed under it. Actors are frozen in place around the stage, some holding boxes of lights and others supporting others on their shoulders as they decorate the tree. Once the music starts, they begin to move, gliding about the stage in a coordinated dance as they pass ornaments and tinsel to each other.

Dog Biscuit reaches over and touches his arm, eyes glued to the stage.

“It’s so pretty…”

“Yes…”

Roasted Chestnut glances at her and grins softly when he sees the sparkles in her eyes.

“It. is. ra.ther. gor.geous.”

They both watch with interest as the show goes on, progressively getting closer to one another as it goes. Not a word is spoken on stage, something Roasted Chestnut had expected to bother Dog Biscuit to the point where she would talk the whole show, but to his surprise, she’s completely enraptured. She whispers little comments here and there and a few of them even make him stifle his own laughter, such as when she calls Fritz “a fuckhead bastard” under her breath for breaking the nutcracker after Clara shows interest in it.

Her tail wags gently as she laces her arm through his on the armrest, leaning her cheek against his shoulder as the war between the gingerbread soldiers and the rats begins. 

“Holy shit, pretty boy. You didn’t tell me ballet could be  _ violent,” _ she whispers to him, flinching when the nutcracker gets wounded.

“Dog. Bis.cuit., I. swal.low.  _ swords. _ dur.ing. per.for.manc.es.”

“I didn’t think you  _ used them _ like that.” She gestures to the stage.

He chuckles lightly and shakes his head, looking down at her when she lets out a quiet little cheer as Clara distracts the Rat King by hitting her with her slipper. She grins from ear to ear when the nutcracker struggles to his feet and draws his sword back before thrusting it forward at the Rat King. The overhead lights cut but the lower ones in the back onstage stay on, leaving only silhouettes of the scene as the Rat King falls to his knees and the nutcracker draws his sword back and stumbles into Clara’s arms.

The rats take off running offstage, leaving only Clara and the nutcracker together. She carefully adjusts him in her lap and removes his jacket in an attempt to get at his wounds, revealing a neat white tailcoat beneath his bright red suit. With his back to the audience, his hat slips off and reveals a beautiful crown underneath, allowing long pinkish hair to cascade down from its confines. Both Dog Biscuit and Roasted Chestnuts eyes widen as the nutcracker sits up and turns to Clara, revealing himself to be a handsome Prince, played by Whipped Cream himself.

“Holy shit-”

_ “He’s. _ play.ing. the. nut.crack.er!?”

They aren’t the only surprised ones as the audience erupts in hushed surprised, quieting down when the music starts to grow louder from its quieter state. The Prince kneels and holds his hand out to Clara as he collects his sword, pulling her up gently and starting to walk with her. The set moves as they walk in place, giving the illusion of them entering a snowy forest as the lights fade to blue.

A spotlight lands on them as dancers dressed in white and blue come onstage, dancing around and with the two like snowflakes. Dog Biscuit looks up at Roasted Chestnut for a moment, not surprised to see him watching, but the turning of his key catches her eye. She smiles as it spins slowly, producing no noise as it goes. He’s thinking.

_ Probably taking notes or some shit,  _ she thinks, settling her cheek back against his arm.

Roasted Chestnut certainly is thinking, she’s right about that, but she’s incorrect about what he’s thinking  _ about. _ He watches Clara and the Prince waltzes together and becomes much too aware of the weight of Dog Biscuit leaning against him. He’s thankful for yet another set change to distract his mind as an entire  _ castle _ is pulled onstage by the dancers before they dance away offstage, making the children in the crowd exclaim in awe.

“Pirou  _ wishes _ she could,” Dog Biscuit snickers.

He huffs a soft laugh as the Prince holds open the castle door, allowing Clara inside before he goes in himself, the door closing behind him. The castle is pulled away to reveal yet  _ another _ new set behind it, the inside of a throne room from the looks of it. Sitting atop the throne is a  _ gorgeous _ and proud queen, grand wings spread out behind her as she looks at the two of them with pure joy.

_ “That’s.  _ the. Sug.ar. Plum. Fair.y.”

_ “What?” _ Dog Biscuit looks between her and Roasted Chestnut. “Okay, you and your little dance crew is gettin' a new nickname. No way I’m gonna keep callin' you all fairies n’ shit if  _ dat’s _ what they look like.”

Roasted Chestnut is lucky to cover his mouth to contain himself, lest the bark of laughter that threatened to jump from his chest earn him some annoyed looks.

Though there are no words, but it doesn’t take a genius to know that the Prince is singing Claras praises to the Sugar Plum Fairy. He bounces around her and gestures to all of her, elegant dance moves conveying the battle and how she saved him as he falls backwards into her arms dramatically. The Sugar Plum Fairy claps excited and motions for the subjects gathered to go fetch something, her smile lighting up the stage. 

Numerous actors come dancing and skipping on, some playing instruments as they go. Groups dance on as the music progresses and changes, Dog Biscuits tail wagging as she watches their grace and elegance soar across the stage.

“So, is this like some kind of celebration? Like a dance of sweets or somethin’? That one chick looks like a candy cane.”

“Ex.act.ly.” He raises a smug eyebrow at her. “And. here. I. thought. you’d. be. a.sleep. by. now.”

She nudges him with a playful pout and he snickers. 

The celebration calms as everyone upon the stage backs away, leaving only the Sugar Plum Fairy and a man across from her, both dressed in glittering whites and golds. They bow before they move towards each, starting to dance together.

“The hell is he?”

“Her. ca.va.lier. He's. like. her. right. hand. man., not. ex.act.ly. a. king."

They quiet back down as the two of them carry on onstage. The cavalier easily supports and backs up the Sugar Plum Fairy as she twirls and dances, with her balancing on her toes and he spins her. The Sugar Plum Fairy smiles at her cavalier and he smiles back at her, eyes filled with trust and love as he lifts her up.

Roasted Chestnut watches them and once again, he becomes very aware of Dog Biscuit leaning against him. He glances between her and the dancing as he bites his lip and takes a deep breath. Slowly and carefully, he shifts scoots closer to her, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She stiffens and, at first, he thinks he's made a mistake, but then she relaxes and tightens her hold on his arm. 

They remain like that for the rest of the show, occasionally talking under their breath. They part only to stand and applaud the cast as they bow, whooping and hollering with the rest of the crowd as they walk off backstage. Dog Biscuit grabs his hand and starts to rush toward the door labeled "BACKSTAGE: ACTORS ONLY."

"Come on, pretty boy! Backstage is this way."

Roasted Chestnut is happy to let her drag him through the crowd, quickly snagging the passes from his pocket to show to the cookie outside the door. They nod and push it open, ushering them both inside. The two of them are now in a lounge type area where the actors have gathered to rest and talk after their show. The actress who played Clara looks up first, smiling at them. She reaches out and nudges Whipped Cream, who is shaking his hair out from being under that wig.

"Yes?"

"They've got passes, bud."

Whipped Cream startles a little when he notices the two of them, but smiles as he sets his wig side and moves toward them. Roasted Chestnut tries not to look nervous as Whipped Cream bows elegantly before extending his hand, shaking both of theirs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The. plea.sure. is. all. ours! You. must. for.give. me. for. be. a. lit.tle. star.ry. eyed., but. you're. the. one. who. first. in.spi.red. me. to. do. bal.let?"

"Ah! Truthfully?" 

"Yes!"

Dog Biscuit looks up at Roasted Chestnuts excited smile and sighs fondly, nudging him before he starts rambling.

"Didn't you want something,  _ Roasted Chestnut?"  _

"What? Oh- _ Oh! _ Yes., m-my. a.po.lo.gies." He fumbles a small book from his pants pocket. "Would. it. be. too. much. to. ask. for. an. au.to.graph…?"

Whipped Cream laughs gently and takes the book from him, snatching a pen from the vanity counter. He signs it with swirly and extravagant calligraphy, dotting the I with a heart before handing it back to him. His key spins rapidly and happily as he looks at the autograph, damn near bouncing in place. Dog Biscuit smiles as she opens the door, moving him out.

"We best leave youse all alone, thank you for ya time." She opens her purse and pulls out a ticket that reads V.I.P., handing out to Whipped Cream. "Come see us in show sometime too, yeah?"

"Dog. Biscuit! Dog.gy! Look!" Roasted Chestnut is pointing at his autograph. "Look! Eeehehe! He. signed. it! Look.look.look!"

"Yes, I'm look~in'," she coos, letting the door close behind them. 

They exit the concert hall with gentle smiles, breaking off from the flow of people to stand together on the sidewalk.

"So., did. you. en.joy. it?"

"Enjoy it? That was amazin'! I almost feel bad for thinking ballet was all prissy n' light n' shit, that fight between the gingerbread soldiers and those rats was  _ brutal!" _

The two of them laugh, but Dog Biscuit shivers when a cold wind passes over then, rubbing her arms.

"Hey, what'd you go and do that for?"

"That. was. the.  _ ac.tu.al. _ wea.ther., sil.ly. Here."

He removes his suit jacket and rests it on her shoulders. She pulls it closed around her and revels in the warmth it gives her, tail wagging languidly. She snuggles into it and remains there for a moment, inhaling his scent of candy canes and pine trees, still laced with the scent of chocolate and smoke, before she opens her eyes and gazes up at him. They lock eyes and he raises an eyebrow at her, making her take a gentle deep breath.

"Warm.er-oh."

Dog Biscuit raises up on her toes and kisses his cheek, making him blush as he touches gently where he's been kissed.

"Consider it a little thank you...for bringing me to this. It was really nice."

"I…" Steam pours from the back of his collar as he puts his cheek in his hand. "You're. wel.come. It. was. fun. for. me. as. well."

They stand there for a second in silence before Roasted Chestnut unsurely holds out his hand. Dog Biscuit looks at it before she reaches out and hooks her pinky on his, both of them satisfied with the silent suggestion.

"We. should. call. back. the. train." 

"Ya know what? Nah."

She moves closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'd rather walk."

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey, strangers who don't know what this is! If you're interested in this, check out this!:  
> https://ask-funnel-cake-cookie.tumblr.com


End file.
